Cafe
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Bueno es la rpimera vez que hago de esta paejita, espero y no haberlo hecho muy Ooc si es asi perdonarme espero y la disfruten


Je je hola, se que debería seguir mis otras historias pero bueno se me vino a la mente la idea de esta parejilla y bueno, no hay que desperdiciar ideas sean buenas o malas como sea mis historias no las podre continuar durante la semana antes del 18 de este mes y una semana después, porque, fácil examen para entrar a la prepa, bueno como sea vamos a la historia

**DISCLAIMER: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si asi fuera la serie seria casi toda yaoi(Hay excepciones como Kogure x Haruna)

-diálogos-

-GRITOS-

_CAFÉ_

Era un día de invierno en inazuma town, y un chico albino iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle disfrutando de la nieve que caía con suavidad sobre su cabello, esta iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que caminado hacia el venia otro chico igual de distraído, de repente ambos como era inminente chocaron, justo cuando el albino esperaba sentir el golpe contra el pavimento un brazo lo cogió de la cintura

-Gazelle, ¿Eres tú?-este al escuchar su apodo volteo a ver al chico que lo había llamado

-B-Burn-pregunto Suzuno sonrojado, pero enseguida se compuso-Burn, sé que me salvaste de un golpe pero PODRÍAS QUITAR TU MANO DE AHÍ

Burn al darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban se sonrojo, ya que él estaba secretamente enamorado del ex capitán de Diamon Dust, lo que el pelirojo no sabía es que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, claro la razón de estar ahí era porque Midorikawa le había pedido comprar unos chocolates para Hiroto; casi la misma razón por la cual Suzuno estaba ahí, ya que en su caso fue Hiroto pidiéndole un helado ara Mido-chan, ambos estaban tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta que la nieve empezó a caer demasiado fuerte como para quedarse en la calle

-Ne, S-Suzuno creo que la nieve está demasiado fuerte, quisieras venir a mi casa en lo que para de nevar-dijo Nagumo mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Suzuno a hacer lo mismo

-Si claro, supongo que está bien después de todo lo que menos quiero es enfermar y solo por la dichosa nieve-añadió Suzuno fríamente

Nagumo solo asintió a lo dicho por el peliblanco, asi que se encaminaron a la casa del "cabeza de tulipán" como lo llamaba Fussuke de cariño en un silencio que fue todo menos incomodo, ya que ambos disfrutaban de la cálida compañía del otro, después de todo hacía tiempo que no se veían y por esas razones se sentían también, al llegar a casa de ex capitán de Prominence entraron con rapidez ya que el frio se empezaba hacer palpable

-Bueno bienvenido a mi humilde morada, y ¿Quisieras un café? También podemos conversar de lo que ha pasado desde que nos separamos del Fire Dragón-dijo Nagumo mientras lo conducía a la sala

-Si, me parece bien, aun claro me sorprende de que aun no hayas quemado la casa-añadió el tempano de hielo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero que Nagumo noto con felicidad

-Si como sea en un momento le traigo su pedido "amo"-añadió Burn con sarcasmo incluido y una sonrisa orgullosa

Fussuke observo a Haruya desaparecer por una puerta que sospecho era la cocina y solo entonces se permitió una sonrisa sincera, no sabía desde cuándo ni por qué se había enamorado de un chico que era todo lo opuesto a él, pero aun asi lo amaba con toda su alma y eso no iba a cambiar, unos 30 min. Después el pelirojo llego con dos tazas de café, una en cada mano

-Y bueno, de que quieres hablar-pregunto Haruya inseguro

-Mmmm no lo sé, ¿Cómo está Aprhodi?-Aprhodi, tenía que sacar ese nombre, lo odiaba, quería quitarle a su niño de hielo cosa que él no permitiría-Nagumo, ¿Me piensas contestar o no?

-POR QUE PU··· TIENES QUE MENCINAR A ESE ESTUPIDO, NO PODIAS PREGUNTAR POR MI O POR GRANT O REIZE O MÍNIMO YA DESARM NO TENIAS QUE PREGUNTAR POR ESE ESTUPIDO

-Que diablos te pasa, sabes que el también es mi amigo, al igual que ustedes-gran error

-QUE QUE PASA, YO TE DIRE QUE PASA, PUDES LLAMAR A CUALQUIERA AMIGO MENOS A ESE ESTUPIDO Y A MI-en ese momento vio que Gazelle iba volver a interrumpir y le tapo la boca con la mano-POR QUE YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, ENTIENDES ME GUSTAS, PUEDE QUE TE PAREZCA UN ANORMAL, UN FENOMENO, UN MARICA, UN BASTA

Pero no pudo continuar ya que Gazelle lo había vuelto a interrumpir, pero ahora con sus labios sobre los suyos, era un beso del chico que tanto amaba y era sorprendentemente cálido

-Pues entonces yo también soy un anormal, un fenómeno, un marica y todo lo demás que pensabas decir, porque yo también te amo Nagumo Haruya-ante esto Nagumo solo sonrió antes de volver a besarlo con mas amor y pasión que antes, dejando el café olvidado en esa mesa o ¿Tal vez no?

Y bueno que les pareció, la verdad desearía ponerle un lemon, pero, no sé si ya esté preparada para esto, por eso lo deje hasta aquí, pero si le pusiera lemon también explico el porqué puse eso de Hiro y Mido bueno eso es todo

Sayonara


End file.
